


Buried

by lucdarling



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Buried Alive, Horror, M/M, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucdarling/pseuds/lucdarling
Summary: He tells himself the walls aren’t closing in, but the fact is that they’re more or less the shape of Steve when he lays on his back. There’s room for his shoulders and then narrows down the length of his legs. He wants to scream and does, loud and echoing.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24
Collections: Round 1: Forbidden Words





	Buried

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round 1 of Horrorscopes, originally posted 26 March!  
> I chose the words: dread, blood, crawl + Taurus
> 
> Moodboard created by gideongrace

Steve wakes slowly, as if he’s underwater. He’s against the wall, which isn’t unusual but Billy’s arms aren’t around him as they normally are when they fall asleep on his bed.

“Hey,” Steve reaches out to nudge his boyfriend. Billy’s much closer than usual and his hand overshoots - and touches the wall? Steve tries to sit up and bangs his head. It hurts.

He tells himself the walls aren’t closing in, but the fact is that they’re more or less the shape of Steve when he lays on his back. There’s room for his shoulders and then narrowing down the length of his legs. He wants to scream and does, loud and echoing in his ears. He’s left panting and sniffling with  dread pooling in his stomach.

Steve has a really bad feeling.

At least he hasn’t dragged one of the nerds, or Billy, into whatever this predicament is.

Steve feels around him, above him. Smooth wood, and nothing sharp in sight. He pounds on the wood, feeling his knuckles split. Some  blood lands on his face, he can’t get enough force for a truly strong punch.

He’s sweating, tasting copper and crying again. Steve hates this is his life.

He keeps pounding away, scrabbling at the wood above him. He thanks whatever deity might be up there that there isn’t velvet or silk to get through first, though something to cover his mouth once he finally breaks open isn’t a bad idea.

There’s a bandana in his pocket and he ties it around his face. His next punch, weaker than the rest, manages to splinter the top. Steve moans, exhausted and too warm and so tired of everything. He can’t even muster the energy to think of who would have put him here, let alone why.

He hopes Billy is safe. If Billy is safe, Steve knows he's already raising hell to find him. He can’t think about the other possibility.

Steve picks at the splinters until a small hole has formed, just large enough for two fingers to push through. He crooks them and pulls, dirt scattering onto his chest and face and hair.

Steve doesn’t scream, biting his cheek to keep it in. He works carefully, shoving gravedirt to either side of him. Steve rests again for a moment.

It might be longer than a moment, it’s dark and he’s so tired. Six feet is going to be a long way to  crawl .

[A few feet away, surrounded by cold and covered in darkening bruises, Billy Hargrove opens his eyes. He reaches for his lighter and if his hand trembles trying to catch the spark, that’s nobody’s business but his own. He takes a look around, and snaps shut the cap to save butane. He’s in a box. Today had been going so well until his beloved Camaro was run off the road. Billy’s had better days but he has a date with Steve and nothing is going to make him late. He better get to work.]

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Buried](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319108) by [morph_reads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morph_reads/pseuds/morph_reads)




End file.
